This contract provides support for evaluations, in both rodents and primates, of potential pharmacotherapies for drug dependence disorders. It also studies abuse liability-related testing of new street drugs and medications. The primary emphasis is on testing conducted for NIDA's Addiction Treatment Discovery Program.